jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Treasure of the Deep
Treasures of the Deep is a video game released for the PlayStation. It was developed by Black Ops Entertainment. The game was published in North America by Namco and by Sony Computer Entertainment in Europe. The game's soundtrack was provided by video game composer Tommy Tallarico. Description Treasures of the Deep is an underwater exploration game. The player controls an underwater explorer and ex-Navy Seal Jack Runyan, who is approached by the Underwater Mercenary Agency to carry out highly dangerous missions. The risks are great but the rewards are even greater. Choose from 12 missions in all parts of the globe, from the Great Barrier Reef to the Bermuda Triangle. Eight ships await command; start with an USN RV-1 mini-sub and trade up to the deadly Viper attack submarine. An arsenal of underwater technology and weaponry aid you in the quest: steel-mesh wetsuits, night-vision goggles, homing torpedoes, and remote underwater robot vehicles are just some of the resources at the player's disposal. And each of them is needed to be prepared for the unknown dangers lurking in the deep. Gameplay The gameplay in Treasures of the Deep focuses on underwater exploration in a variety of wetsuits and gradually more powerful one-man submersibles, in order to fulfill objectives such as capping underwater oil leaks, exploring shipwrecks, recovering plane crash victims and destroying hostile installations. Finding treasure is also a useful secondary objective - ancient gems from a sunken ship can be put towards upgrading your weapons, equipment, and subs. Various wildlife populate the levels, including sharks that attack the player and bleeding divers and animals. The player is fined for killing passive species. The game takes place in 14 diverse underwater locations, ranging from the Bermuda Triangle to Antarctica. The levels are designed to evoke a claustrophobic and moody environment. There is an unlockable 'bonus' level, Atlantis. If the player sets a high score, an another bonus level is unlocked, 'Shark Attack', where the player is a shark, with the objective of eating as many sea creatures and divers as possible before time runs out. Plot The story is revealed in the game manual. The player is Jack Runyan, an ex-Navy SEAL and Gulf War veteran who works as an underwater explorer for Undersea Mercenary Agency (UMA), whose headquarters are located near Vieques. Jack's first missions involve on recovering lost treasure while dealing with underwater pirates and raiders, including retrieving Vatican gold and religious artifacts from the wreck of the Spanish galleon Concepción off the coast of Puerto Rico, recovering lost Nazi gold from downed aircraft in the Ionian Sea, and exploring sunken Aztec ruins in the Yucatán Peninsula for two lost artifacts. Jack is then assigned to stop the Iranians, who are sabotaging an oil drilling site in the Strait of Hormuz. Simon Black, the leader of the international terrorist organization Seismic Corp, had his cargo ship sunk in the North Atlantic, where his men are recovering the weapon shipment that was aboard. Jack is sent to destroy the shipment. A Seismic Corp Boeing 747 crashes in the Bermuda Triangle, where Jack retrieves flight data recorders and passengers' bodies, including weapon documents from the body of Black's chief scientist. The documents reveal a nuclear reactor created by Simon Black in the Great Barrier Reef, which is used to bombard the reef with radiation. Jack disables the force field around the reactor and then destroys it. Seeking revenge, Black seizes an underwater mariculture lab near the coast of Japan. Jack rescues the hostage scientists and destroys devices that cause earthquakes. The Space Shuttle Atlantis goes down the Mariana Trench, transporting a military satellite used to orbit the South Pole. Jack recovers the satellite and destroys the unsalvageable shuttle. Black is confirmed to have caused the Space Shuttle disaster to avoid the reveal of his headquarters, located in Antarctica, so Jack is sent to escort a carrier strike group there through Cape Horn, and destroy Black's Seawolf-class submarine, where he escapes from in an escape sub. The sub is tracked to Black's headquarters in the Weddell Sea, and finally, Jack infiltrates the headquarters in icy caverns to destroy them, and eliminates Black along his mecha. A cutscene congratulating the player for defeating Seismic Corp is present. Once the Atlantis level is completed, the ending screen and credits will be present. Development The programmers used 16 levels of distance fog to clarify the approach of objects and creatures. Reception Next Generation reviewed the PlayStation version of the game, rating it four stars out of five, and stated that "While the game isn't perfect and doesn't offer a huge amount of replayability, it's certainly representative of the kind of game that's possible when design teams do their homework. Kudos to Black Ops for taking us deeper than most." Legacy Who Framed Miku Web-Media Universe The game was presented legacy about 22 years after its released. Who Framed Miku was the depicted being underwater scene in the Atlanta Ocean as being creating the underwater city to endure of Treasure of the Deep game itself. It used with Treasure of the Deep style featuring quotes of Kemika Miku 'Deep Sea Girl' and In The Hunt also appearance submarine in the first place and Scuba diving, sea creatures, mechanical submarine and titular scuba pilot of diving machines in the second place, Her outfits primarily wear 'Deep Sea Girl clothing' took place where the secret submarine in mechanical underwater bases. Development Crew * Treasure of the Deep Credits Crew External Links * Treasure of the Deep at MobyGames * Treasure of the Deep at GameSpot Category:1997 games Category:1997 video games Category:Action video games Category:PlayStation 1 games Category:PlayStation (console)-only games Category:Scuba diving video games Category:Submarine simulators Category:Games developed in the United States Category:Games scored by Tommy Tallarico Category:Games created past before the Who Framed Miku